Before The Movie
by Little Jazz Baby
Summary: This is my first fanfiction I love the movie Chicago so please read and review! ( COMPLEATE!)
1. Just A Dream?

**BEFORE THE MOVIE**

**CHAPTER 1 - JUIST A DREAM?**

**CHICAGO,ILLINOIS- 1926**

Two women on stage in Chicago's theatre - one is tall and beautiful with brown hair,the other a petite baby-faced blonde. They are singing a song-though the words aren't clear, the dance routine is breathtaking.

**CHICAGO,ILLINOIS-2001 (DECEMBER)**

Kacey woke up,God that had been a strange dream-who were those two women she wondered.It was Saturday,which meant no school and plenty of free time to do whatever she wanted!

She walked around the city as Christmas was only two weeks away Chicago was packed with people doing last minute Christmas shopping.

"C'mon babe,why don't we paint the town? and all that jazz!" Kacey turned around,knowonw was singing,she quickly shook her head, "I'm going mad!" she thought.

"Hey Kid! move outta the way,quit standin' there like an idiot I'm in a hurry!" a tall,balding man shouted at her.

"S-sorry" she quickly moved aside and could hear him muttering under his breath about "dumb kids".

Kacey walked on,trying to figure out why she had heared singing when knowone else had.

Suddenly she stopped, she was outside an old building that looked quite grand - despite the peeling paint and faded lettering."Closed - Until Further Notice" said the sign,she looked up - she was standing beside the place in her dream - the Chicago Theatre!

"While trukin' down the road of life,althiugh all hope seems gone,I just move on!"

There was that voice again,it was accompined by music - Then - "when I can't find a single star to hang my wish upon,I just move on! - I move on!" - there was another voice,then music,then the sound of tap shoes!

Kacey was quite scared - what was happening to her? - It got louder and louder - singing - music - tap dancing on and on over and over in her head. The strangest thing was - it seemed to be coming from inside the theatre.

Unable to stand it no longer she opened the door and went inside, the sight she saw gave her quite a shock, there preformin on the stage and being accompined by a band were the two women from her dream!


	2. Meet Roxie Hart and Velma Kelly

**CHAPTER 2 - MEET ROXIE HART AND VELMA KELLY**

Kacey wanted to run, but she couldn't - she was transfixed by the preformance - they were brilliant,the way they moved as one.

The number ended and Kacey applauded.

"Did you like it kid!? then come and see us in the show tonight". The speaker was the tall,stunning brunette.

"But the theatre is closed - there's a sign on the door!"

"Don't be dumb kid,this is the Chicago Theatre where we are preforming tonight - there's no way it's closed - not for the great Roxie Hart and Velma Kelly - they wouldn't dare!"

"Especially knowing what you would od to them if they did" Roxie said with a laugh - "everyone knows about Velma's hot temper!".

"But I was sure that's what the sign said".

"Don't worry aboout it kid, you probably read it wrong" Velma said.

"What's you're name anyway?"

"Kacey Fizelle"

"Can I ask you somethin' Kacey? - how come you're wearing those strange clothes?"

Strange clothes! What did she mean? - if anything **she **was the one wearing strange clothes her and Roxie.

"These are my normal clothes the ones I wear nearly every weekend"

"Jesus Kid! this is the 1920's ya can't go around wearing clothes like that!"

1920's what was she on about it was the year 2001!

"Now Velma, maybe she's an orphan or somethin' and can't afford good clothes."

"But Velma! Roxie! it can't be the1920's - it's the year 2001 - this has gotta be some sort of joke!"

"Don't be stupid Kacey! Look at the newspaper!"

Velma handed Kacey the paper. With trembling hands she read the date December 14th 1926!Somwhow she had slipped through time,but she musn't know that otherwise they'll think her strange and she couldn't be stuck in a time slip without anyone to turn to!

"Oh yeah! i was just messin' around!"

"Anyway Kacey, what size are you in clothes? I'm a 2 and you look pretty small so you can borrow some of mine if you're parents won't mind."

"Thanks Roxie!, thats just the right size - but,um,I don't have any parents or family (not in this time anyway!). I ran away from an orphanage coz it was hell, so I came here to start a new life! (Good Lie!)"

"Well why don't you stay with us for a coupla days until you find a job."

"Oh thanks! - is that allright with you too Velma?"

"Sure,kid stay as long as ya want - but be warned - we work long hours!"

They got a cab to the hotel, and Kacey in some of Roxie's clothes sat on her camp -bed in the hotel room, it was 11:00p.m. and Roxie and Velma were doing their show in the theatre - Kacey decided not to go as she wanted time to think - so she'd said she wanted to sleep.

She decided that might be the best thing - this could all be some weird dream and tomorrow she would be back home in her own bed.

(I hope you like it so far -remember this is my first fanfic and I promise it does get better in Chapter 3!)


	3. It Was A Murder But Not My Crime!

**CHAPTER 3- IT WAS A MURDER -BUT NOT MY CRIME!**

"BANG!!" - Kacey squeezed her eyes tight - she didn't want to get up. "No Mom - it's Sunday, I don't wanna get up now!"

She opened her eyes she wasn't at home she was still in her hotel room - it was dark and Roxie and Velma weren't back. "BANG!" she rushed out of bed and opened the hotel room door. She ran down the corridoor, one of the hotel room doors was slightly open , she wnt in and was sickened by the sight of a man lying face-down in a pool of his own blood!

Kacey tried to scream but nothing came out - beside him was a gun, she picked it up without really thinking what she was doing, but at the time, to her it was a good idea. (She could hand it to the police and explain to them what she saw - this vitle peice of evidence could help them catch the murderer!)

"Oh my God!" a woman wa standing by the door, she screamed and was joined by a large crowd of people wondering what all the fuss was about.

"Kid, put the gun down!" a man spoke slowly to her, she did as she was asked and was grabbed by two men, she tried to struggle but was held tightly.

"It wasn't me! I didn't do it!" her shouts were met with deaf ears as the hotel manager announced he would call the cops.

"Don't let her get away!" he warned the people.

"I didn't do it!"

"I'll be the judge of that - sit down!" D.A. Harrison ordered.

A bright light was shone in Kacey's eyes.She squinted.

"Name?"

"Kacey Fizelle."

"OK, Miss Fizelle, from the topn - what happened?"

"She shot him! I saw her with the gun in her hand standing over the man's dead body!" This was met with shouts approval from the crowd.

"I'll take you're statement in a minite - and all of you who weren't directly involved get back to you're rooms! Joe, Andy, make sure they do!"

Escorted by the two policemen the crowd (except for the four men and women who had "assisted the police" by - "witnessing the crime first", "convincing the murderess to put the gun down", "restraining said murderess" and "having the inicitive to call the cops while in a state")went back to their rooms reluctantly.

"So, back to you Miss Fizelle....."

" I heard the shots and ran to see what happened and I found him dead!"

"And you just happened to be holding the gun at the time?!"

"Yes...I mean no, I had the gun because..."

"You shot Mr. James Smith" Harrison cut in.

"No! I don't even know who he is!"

"So you shoot innocent people!"

"I didn't do it! I'm innocent! You've gotta believe me!"

"I've had enough of this, you're wasting my time! Boys take her down to the Cook County Jail!" Handcuffs were slapped on Kacey's wrists and she was led away.

Outside, reporters were shouting questions to her and trying to take her picture.Kacey was put in the paddy-wagon and the doors were slammed shut.

She was ina daze, lost in her own thoughts, many things were being said but she could'nt hear them.

One thing that D.A. Harrison said braught her back to reality....

"This is a hangin' case!!" She'd heard that clearly!


	4. Cook County Jail

**CHAPTER 4 - COOK COUNTY JAIL**

Kacey's "introduction" in the Cook County Jail lasted quite a while: She was asked a series of questions about herself by a police officer and told to emty her pockets. She felt degraded and that she had lost her dignaty when she had to strip naked infront of two male officers and stamd against a measuring board while one measured her and the other recorded the information. Then she had been given a grey uniform to wear, and some basic supplies - atowel, some soap and her bedding.

Now, she was in the waiting room of the prison with all the other nnew women prisoners. Glancing quickly at the clock it was 2:30 a.m. ! She was so tired, all she wanted to do was go to bed - but she couldn't because she had to sit down and listed to instructions given by a warden and wait for Matron Morton to assign them to their cells.

"Hey kid - the woman beside her wispered - what are you doin' here?"

"I've been accused of killin' a guy."

"They don't half start young nowadays don't they!?"

"Quiet! On you're feet!" the warden shouted.

Everyone stood up as Matron Morton walked in.

"Welcome Ladies!, My name is Matron Morton but you can all call me Mama. I'm here to take care of you - so if you're upset or unhappy... don't tell me 'cause I don't give a shit now move it out!"

The ladies formed a line, Kacey was at the back. She was about to go out the door when......

"You must be Fizelle, 'ain't you pretty kid?"

"Thank you Mrs. Morton."

"I told you call me Mama, I'm gonna look after you don't worry!"

She put an arm round Kacey's shoulder and hugged her, this made Kacey feel quite uneasy.

"You're on Murderess Row."

Mama began to escort Kacey to the East Block where Murderess Row was.

"Mama, I shouldn't be here, I didn't do anything!"

"Kid,in this place I ain't never heard of a man gettin' killed when he didn't get just what was comin' to him, and I've been here a long time!"

They passed rows of cells, inside Kacey could see the women in the faint glow of the moonlight - most were asleep, but they all looked old before their time.

Kacey was escorted into her small cell and the door was locked behind her.

"See you in the morin' at breakfast, when you've made up you're bed put you're light out. Oh and one last thing, when you're good to Mama, Mama's good to you."

"What?"

"I mean, you do a favour for me - looking suggestivly at Kacey - and Mama will make sure you get extra privalages." She stroked Kacey's cheek, and left her looking quite scared.

Kacey lay on her cot in the dark thinking, her parents would be so worried about her, and Roxie and Velma probably would'nt want to know her now that she was a "murderess". What to do about Mama? - She;d have to do things she didn't want to like kiss her or something. The thaught made her shudder but she'd have to do it if she wanted to survive at Cook County.

There was no point trying to convince people she hadn't done anything wrong,they wouldn't believe her - she'd just have to find a brilliant lawyer but where was she gonna find one?


	5. The One And Only Billy Flynn!

**CHAPTER 5 - THE ONE AND ONLY - BILLY FLYNN!**

Kacey's first morning in the Cook County Jail had been spent working, getting to know her inmates and doing a "favour" for Mama which left her feeling quite supprised as she found it was'nt as bad as expected,in return Mama had let her take the afternoon off,which was just as well because she'd been told two women were here to see her.

"Roxie! Velma!,oh I'm so glad to see you guys!" Kacey shouted as she was led into the visitor's room.

"Hey Kacey, how are ya?!"

"Well I'm ok, but this woman we all call Mama is abit weird, this mornig I had to do a favour for her to get the afternoon off!"

"And, what _favour_ was that?" said Roxie knowingly.

"I had to kiss her!" Kacey said shuddering.

"Good old Mama, she hasn't changed abit!" Velma laughed.

"You guys knew what she was like all along?!"

"Oh sure, she was exactly the same when Rox and I were here."

"_Both of you were here!!" _Kacey was astonished.

"Yeah, I killed my sister Veronica and husband Charlie when I caught them in bed together, and roxie killed her abusive lover Fred Casley when he lied to her."

Kacey seemed quite shokced at the information, it all seemed too much to take in.

"But how did you guys get off?"

"We had an amazing lawyer - Billy Flynn, he made Velma make a false deal with Harrison to get her off and got me aquitted at my trial.He's never lost a case yet!"

"I couldn't get a lawyer like that, I don't have any money, so I don't know what I'm gonna do, except hang for a crime I didn't commit as knowone will believe me."

"We believe you, you haven't got it in you - just like a prisoner "The Hunyak" who used to be here when Rox and I came to Cook County."

"What happened to her?"

"She hung - only because she didn't have Billy Flynn as her lawyer and Roxie and I are gonna get him for you!"

"Oh thank you, I don't know how I can repay you!"

"You don't have to do nothin' - he'll be here tomorrow, don't worry!"

Billy Flynn entered the Cook County Jail ready to meet his new cliant, according to Velma and Roxie she was only 15 - cute looking with dark brown eyes and short black hair. She was an orphan and definatly did not commit her crime. This could be his easiest case yet!

Kacey knew it was him as soon as she saw him, he was everything a lawyer should be - quite old probably early 5o's but not hard to look at, dressed smartly and had an air of importance about him.

"Mr. Flynn! Mr. Flynn!"

Billy looked at the speaker - pretty kid, maybe what Velma might have looked like at that age, he was gonna like representing her! He walked into Kacey's cell and sat down on a cair near her cot.

"You must be Kacey Fizelle."

"Yeah."

"Right, tell me about yourself."

Where should she start, the truth or the lie? - Maybe honesty could be the best policy in this case...

"Mr. Flynn, this may sound weird, but I'm in some sort of time-slip, I actualy come from the year 2001."

"Listen Kid, if you come out with stuff like that you'll be taken to the Cook County Nuthouse, anyway you're in no position to joke around!"

Kacey sighed, the lie it would have to be...

"Right Sorry. Anyway, my parents died when I was a baby, and as I had no other family I was put in an orphanage - which was hell so..."

"So, you were treated dispicably - starved and beaten at every oppertunity until you could stans it no longer, and bravly you ran away!" (God, he was a better liar then she was!)

"Erm...Yes....Then I met Roxie and Velma who let me stay in their hotel room."

"You had knowhere else to go, livibg anf begging on the streets, until two kind women let you stay in the hotel with them."

"Well, I was in the hotel room sleeping when I was woken by two bangs. I went to see what it was and found the man dead - the gun was beside him, I picked it up, because I thaught it could help the police, but then a woman saw me and assumed I had killed him." It seemed Billy was wrapped up in his own story...

"You could'nt sleep, so you decide to take a walk, you go down the corridoor, Mr. Smith comes out of his room, grabs you then drags you inside. He hits you and you fall to the floor and he kisses you roughly, you look on the floor and see a gun. Fearing what he might do mext and scared for you're life, you shoot him, as fear has made you loose control!"

"But I didn't shoot him!"

"Look, I know that, you know that. Roxie and Velma know that. But, the press and the rest of Chicago don't. Believe me kid, the more victomised you sound, the more people will love you. Trust me, as soon as you're press conference with Mary Sunshine is over everyone will be on you're side!"


	6. Chicago's New Criminal Darling

**CHAPTER 6 - CHICAGO'S NEW CRIMINAL DARLING**

Billy was right, after her press conference with Mary Sunshine Kacey's cell was filled with letters of support from the public, flowers, chocolates and sweets.

Kacey felt great, she'd ordered the daily paper and each day their was a new story about her - she felt like a celebrity.The other prisoners were doing everything for her, and she felt respected and important, and with the amount of "favours" she was doing for Mama, she could please herself everyday!

Kacey was reading another article about herself and putting it away in a special box with all the others.

"Hey Kiddo, Billy's here to see you."

"Mama, tell him I'm busy!"

"I think it's important."

"Oh fine then, if I have to!"

Kacey was letting all the fame go to her head, and was actually starting to believe her own made-up story.

"Billy, wadda want? I'm busy, and I'm gettin' sick of you barging in here and disturbing me all the time!"

"Well I'm sorry to disturn you _"you're highness"_, but I thaught you might like to know that this time next week is you're trial. But I'll just go off and leave you seeing as you don't want to be desturbed!!"

Billy left Kacey standing there open-mouthed. Her trial! She wasn't ready not yet!!!


	7. The Trial

**CHAPTER 7 - THE TRIAL**

Kacey sat at the defence table next to Billy, the Cook County Courthouse was packed with curious people - some supported Kacey and some didn't. Roxie and Velma were sitting the front row of the public gallery,earlier on they had come to wish Kacey good luck.

"Kacey Fizelle, you have been charged with the murder of James Smith, are you guilty or not guilty?" said the judge.

"Not Guilty!" Kacey said firmly.

The trial went by in a whirl,witnesses were called and Kacey marvelled at how skilled Billy was as a lawyer. Kacey was called to the stand to be interrogated by Harrison.

"Miss Fizelle,can you tell me what happened the night Mr. Smith was murdered?"

"I took a walk down the corridoors 'cause I couldn't sleep. Suddenly I was grabbed from behind by Mr. Smith and dragged into his room. He hit me and I fell to the floor, he started kissing me roughly and I saw a gun on the floor - fearing what he might do next and scared for my life I shot him."

"Really? If this is true then why didn't you tell me when you were arrested!?"

"Because I was too confused."

"Not confused enough to say you didn't do it and tell me and everybody else that you were startled by the shots and found Mr. Smith dead!"

"I object! Mr. Harrison is trying to turn my cliant's terrible experiance into some sort of joke!"

"You're Honor, I am mearly trying to understand why Mis Fizelle has given two different stories."

"I'll allow it!"

"Thank you - now, Miss Fizelle, which is the truth because I find it odd that you gave two different stories."

"I told you,I was attacked, I thaught he was going to rape and kill me - he looked like a mad man, I was so scared and I didn't tell anyone for a while because I felt ashamed, but I found Mr. Flynn trusting and he told me to tell everyone the truth!" She burst into tears. Billy looked at her in admiration, that kid was good - she made what he'd told her to say sound so convincing, and the tears - just brilliant!

"You're Honor, as my cliant is in a state, could Mr. Harrison hurry up with his interrogating."

"I'm almost done you're Honor. I dont believe a word of that story, if any of it was true then there would have been some evidence - you are a liar!"

Kacey cried harder. "It's true! I'm not lying!"

"No further questions."

The moment Kacey was dreading came too soon.

"Gentlemen of the jury, have you reached a verdict!?"

"We have you're Honor."

"Will the defendant please rise!"

"The jury find the defendant Kacey Fizelle..."

"Not guilty." Billy wispered under his breath.

"GUILTY!"

Gasps of horror were audible around the courtroom.

"WHAT!? This has gotta be a mistake!" Billy shouted. The judge just ignored him.

"There is only one sentance I can give for murder and that is death!"

Tears ran down Kacey's face. "No please - I didn't do it!"

"She's just a kid!" Roxie shouted.

"Ya can't hang a kid, c'mon please you're Honor have mercy on her, she's too young to die!" Velma pleaded.

"As her lawyer I demand the right to make an appeal!" Billy was furious.

The judge took no notice of the outbursts around him. "Kacey Fizelle, you have been sentanced to death, you're exicution will take place one week today. gaurds take her back to the Cook County Jail!"


	8. The hanging Of Chicago's Youngest Murder...

**CHAPTER 8 - THE HANGING OF CHICAGO'S YOUNGEST MURDERESS!!**

For five days Kacey had been in shock. Mama,Roxie,Velma and Billy had been comforting her as best as they could, but it was no use every time they tried to reassure her Kacey ended up crying.

The day before Kacey's hanging Billy came into her cell.

"Kacey,I'm really sorry, I didn't know this would happen, I've never lost a case before and I'm just as shocked as you are,but I promise I'm gonna try and do everything I can to reduce the sentance or maybe I could even persuade the judge to let you have re-trial. I..."

Kacey's look stopped him, her eyes didn't blink as she focused on him with a murderess expression on her face.

"This is all you're fault!" Her voice was sharp and she never took her eyes off him. " If you hadn't told me to lie about what happened then I would have been free by now!"

"Kacey, this wasn't my fault. The jury found you guilty not me!"

"SHUT UP! You've as good as murdered me! And you should know what happens to murderers!" She picked up one of the stilletto heeled shoes that Roxie had given her and advanced towarda Billy hitting him with the shoe.

Mama rushed in. "Kacey Stop!" she said, grabbing the shoe out of her hand. Kacey burst into choking sobs and clung to Mama. "Don't worry baby, Mama's here!" She sat on Kacey's cot and pulled her onto her lap hugging her like a mother with her child.

Billy, with his bleeding nose and his black eye decided it would be best to leave.

"This is Mary Sunshine, reporting live from the Cook County Jail where history will be made today. Kacey Fizelle will become the youngest person in the state of Illinois to be exicuted..."

Kacey was ready,Roxie and Velma had said their goodbyes and reassured her that everything would be ok.

The gaurd had tied her hands together and she was being led onto the scaffold.

D.A. Harrison was in the crowd looking at her with a smirk on his face. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of letting him know she was scared - she looked at him with an "I - don't - give - a - shit!" expression on her face. Roxie and Velma were there too, she smiled bravly at them as the noose wen't around her neck.

She closed her eyes. 1 - 2 - 3. She was falling in the dark, gasping and choking - then silence.


	9. 1926 Or 2001?

**CHAPTER 9 - 1926 0R 2001?**

"How did you get in here?" a man shouted.

Kacey opened her eyes and looked around. She was lying on the stage of the Chicago Theatre!

"Hey, did you here what I said!?"

"I'm alive!"

"What!?"

"I didn't get hung after all - I can't believe it!"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah! Hey, where are Roxie and Velma?"

"You mean there were other people here with you?!"

"You must know Roxie and Velma! They are 1926's biggest stars - they preform here every night!"

"I have no idea what you are talkin' about - the theatre is closed because I'm doing some work on it - I think you should go home and tell you're jokes to you're parents 'cause I need to work! I don't have time to hear about it being 1926 when I know it's 2001. You're not gonna fool me, so play you're pranks on someone else!"

Hurredly, Kacey left, she was confused. What had happened to her? The last thing she could remember was gasping for breath while she was being hung!

Everywhere looked the same as it had before she left. She looked at the clock 10:30. Time hadn't changed either - according to the clock, she had left her house half an hour ago!


	10. The Movie!

**CHAPTER 10 - THE MOVIE!**

**CHICAGO - ILLINOIS 2002 (DECEMBER)**

Friends theme music blasted out of her T.V. and the credits began to roll. Next would be the commercials. Kacey hated commercials. What could she do to pass the time? Get more snacks!

She came back up the stairs with a packet of potato chips. The next commercial made her stop and stare - dropping her chips on the floor...

"Velma has it!, in case you shake apart and wanna brand new start... Roxie wants it! ...to do that Jazz!

Cut to snapshot pictures of Roxie shooting Fred, ending up in jail and meeting Velma "Billy will fix it! In a city where headline news makes a legend - there's only room for one! Velma sings All That Jazz - which is a voice-over to... "Starring Renee Zellweger, Catherine Zeta-Jones and Richard Gere - **CHICAGO**!"

(Author's note - thank you so much to everyone who reviewd - I hope you liked my story! There will be another one soon!)


End file.
